I Did it For You
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Just how far will Shizune go for love? She'll do just about anything, as you're about to find out... NarutoxShizune
1. For You Narutokun

**For the record, Naruto is 18+ in this fic, in other words 19. This is a one or twoshot, intended for fluffy purposes. Take it as you will, and please review. Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

She paled as she heard him banging against the door, and quickly slapped her hand over the hearby timer, silencing it as it began to ring.

The waiting period was over, and now she had to hurry up before she was caught. _'Uwah! I gotta stall him!_

So she said the first thing that came to her mind. "GO AWAY NARUTO! I'M BUSY!"

His response, was to slam his fists against the door, making the wood splinter slightly, before the wood reformed, leaving no cracks, and getting an angry curse from the blond.

"What the hell are you doing in there?! Ba-chan said you've been in there all day!

He continued to beat against the door, making the very hinges of metal bend and twist.

She gasped in fear, going through rapid handseals, PRAYING that he wouldn't break in yet, as she went through seal after seal.

"Naruto! Just wait a second!"

He stopped for a second, making her sigh in relief, but only briefly, giving her more time, as she never stopped the seals, not even for a moment.

_"Whew! He-EEEEP!'_

Then he burst through the door, scattering wood and timber every which way, just as she was about to place her hands in the last seal.

His blue eyes bored into her black, his tone dead serious as he began to advance forward. "Whatever you're doing, you have some explaining-

Shizune ignored him, and placing her hands in the rooster seal, calling out:

"Forbidden Art: **Rifureshu saigen jakushou no jutsu!"**

Naruto didn't catch the name, as she spoke it in a different dialect, knowing that if he heard it, he would likely try to stop her.

Yet she still heard his startled yelp as the black smoke enveloped her, enshrouding her form, hiding her in the thick fog, the thick dust and such cutting her off from view, making Naruto take a step back.

He blinked in surprise as a deep voice echoed from within, obivously responding to what she had said. **"Very well. In payment for this jutsu...I shall take 5 years from your overall life. Agreed?"**

Before Naruto could say or do anything, her voice called out from the smoke, sounding eager and impatient.

"...Agreed!"

The being sounded somewhat miffed, but Naruto saw the green glow from within the smoke. **"Very well. But you will not be able to undo this- **

If possible, she sounded _angry._

"Don't care! Just do it before he interrupts!"

The smoke cloud suddenly flashed white, blinding Naruto momentarily

From within the dark, she let out a low throaty moan, which grew in pitch somewhat, as tne seconds went by.

"What're you doing?!" He cried, then the sound of a body falling to the floor reached his ears, followed by a soft

"Ow."

By now, the smoke was all over the place and he was genuinely concerned for her safety

"Shizune! What are you-Oh screw it!"Annoyed now, he waved a hand, gathering chakra into it, until a humming/screeching sound was heard.

"Rasenshuriken!"

With a mighty heave, he tossed the powerful wind jutsu through the nearest wall.

Much to hs relief it hit a storage room, and although said room was practically shredded to pieces, the passage of the Rasenshuriken had been fast enough to blow away a bit of the smoke.

Only then did he realize that their was an open window only a foot to the left of the door.

Sweatdropping, he scratched the back of his head.

"Whoops...

Upon opening it, the smoke was ushered out of the room in a far less destructive fashion, making him blanch as startled cries were heard down the hall from his still moving attack, which had yet to find a suitable target to detonate upon.

Slowly, the smoke vanished from his sight, and out an open window, and what he saw made his eyes widen, the smoke no longer hiding her.

There she was, pulling herself up against the desk...

But she looked...different.

Younger to be exact.

Her robe still fit her body snugly, but the woman now looked to be at least 17, and seemed shaky and unsteady, in addition to her...overly endowed assets, that Naruto had no IDEA that she had ever had in her lifetime.

_'KAMI! What the hell is going on here?!'_

And as you can imagine, he was more than surprised as the teenager opened her eyes, revealing them to be the coal black, stubborn, defiant orbs of none other than...

Shizune, that he had known so well when he was a kid.

Sweat dripped from her brow, yet she managed to give Naruto a shaky grin standing, gesturing to her new appearance.

Her voice was now softer, less womanly, but still gentle and smoth, entrancing him as she spoke. "Well? Do you like the new look?"

He could only gape while she drifted across the room as best she could, deliberately swaying her now wider hips from side to side as she gestured to herself as she neared him.

Naruto looked down at her, a confused expression on his face as she stared at him, now just as tall as he was, her black eyes boring into his blue.

He could barely form the words as he spoke, so great was his shock, upon witnessing this unprecedented event.

"Why did you-

Now her smile grew.

Gently, she reached out for his hand, intertwining her soft, delicate fingers in his larger, rougher ones, silently marveling at how perfectly they fit between the others.

Her hand reached out to caress his whiskered cheek, then into his unruly blond hair, running her fingers through the rough locks.

Her voice grew softer still, now taking on a sensual tone, barely a whisper, as she moved her mouth closer to his ear. "Baka. I did it for you."

"M-Me?!" He sputtered, as she drew away.

Her reply was a bit bashful, she had the faintest tinge of red upon her face as she explained herself. " In the beginning, I didn't want to fall for someone who was so much _younger_ than me...

A small chuckle.

"But you were so _persistent_, and despite myself I fell anyway, without even trying. It was the age difference that held me back."

She looked down at herself, and giggled.

"But I'd say this evens things out, wouldn't you agree?"

He nodded dumbly, before he could find his voice again.

"But you lost five years of your life-MMPH!"

She silenced him with her long awaited lips. The medic claimed him, right then and there, pulling his head down, pressing her lips firmly against his, wrapping an arm around his neck, then pausing, waiting for him to respond.

Slowly, after a moment of hesitation, he did, gently pressing his fingers into her waist, drawing a soft whimper from her throat, as she pulled away, words laced with great conviction, conviction that shook the jinchuuriki to his very core.

"Five years _lost_ is worth spending the rest of my _life_with you, Naruto-kun."

His eyes widened slightly.

That was one hell of a declaration.

But he _still_ wasn't kissing back.

She nudged at him, pushing him against the wall, pressing herself flush against him, emphasizing her point.

Her body language, and the way she was looking at him, even as her eyes slid shut...

It made making him realize how far she was willing to go, to make this thing _work_, even as her tongue snaked its way into his mouth.

_Shizune...Dang...who thought that she'd go this far..._

Naruto's eyes began to close as Shizune began to kiss him more roughly, pracitcally BEGGING him to acknowledge her love for him.

_...For...me..._

Anyone who was willing to give up that much of their life, was a catch, he told himself. Idly, he wondered why he even bothered with Sakura, who was clearly head over heels for Sasuke, despite the fact he had _clearly _said that he wasn't coming back to the village.

Something clicked in that dense head of his, and he realized what he had just said to himself.

Shizune was a catch.

It would be a lie to deny that he didn't have _some _feelings towards her, after all, she had been the one who healed him whenever Sakura and Tsunade were busy.

Which was a lot.

And not all of those wounds had been physical.

She had helped talk him through his anger towards the villagers, who, even now, were still slow to accept him. "Time heals all wounds. Yours just needs a little more." She had said to him.

She was partially right.

Time did heal all wounds, but it didn't help fill that empty void of going to sleep at night, knowing that no one cared about you, that no one would drop everything to help you, in your hour of need, even at the worse hours of the night, when you nearly trained yourself half to death, and then some.

Shizune had done that.

TEN times.

And had never complained, not once had she told him to ease off, that he would kill himself if he kept doing this, nothing. She had just encouraged him to do her best, and when asked if she disliked the burden of healing him time and time again, she had replied with a smile:

"Not at all. Thanks to you I'm getting in plenty of experience."

That was it.

Whatever life through at her, she took it with a smile, a kind word, and a caring gesture, much like she had done with him, what she was still _doing_ for him, after all these years, all these boneheaded stunts, she was still here.

So was it really that bad that she wanted to do something for herself, just this once?

The answer was obvious.

He had decided.

Shizunelet out a muffled "MMPH!" into his mouth, when Naruto, who had gone limp in her arms for but a _second, _suddenly moved against her.

Now it was _he_, who was pressing against her, hands roaming over her body slowly, deliberately, as if he _knew_this would be a turn on for her, that she would enjoy it, revel in it, the passion and the ecstasy, all mixed together, in one irresistible, intoxicating concotion.

It was.

She twisted round against him, kissing _back _with ten times the fire and passion.

Stars exploded in her mind, utter bliss and terror all mixed together in a single convoluted rush of feeling.

This was it, her moment, and as she closed her eyes, her mind lost itself in his touch, the world around her truly and completely collapsed, leaving nothing but Naruto, his arms around her, and his lips against hers.

Naruto drew back just far and long enough to allow a breath, and their eyes locked.

Shiznune afforded him a sly grin, as his eyes glinted, a dull red.

"That all?"

"Not even close." He chortled in a feral tone, and then he was suddenly shifting, moving in to gingerly kiss her neck, his sharpened canines occasionally nicking her skin, causing her to shudder pleasurably

She loved him.

He could tell by nothing but how her eyes were barely shut and how she leaned her head back at his touch, baring her tan neck to his kiss, that he was making her burn for him, long for him to keep going.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this," he whispered against her neck, referring to her admittance of liking him, now slowly running his hands up and down her back, as she ran her own hands through his rough hair.

The Jonin groaned and leaned her head farther back. She couldn't speak.

Words were utterly lost on her. She moved her hands to the back of Naruto's head and ran her fingertips over his scalp as he continued to kiss her neck and whisper against her skin.

Goosebumps broke out all over her as he went just a little higher and traced his lips along the line of her jaw, then slipped a little lower to kiss down into the pit of her neck.

She nearly couldn't contain herself, cocking her head off to one side to allow him better access to her was simply not enough.

She was burning all over for him. Moving her hands up the back of his tight mesh shirt and rubbing his back was simply not enough.

She wanted _more_.

"Naruto," she hoarsely whispered.

He slipped his hands under the back of her shirt and pulled her up close against him, running his fingers up and down her skin and caressing her sides.

The feelings his hands sent rushing all throughout her were enough that she snapped her head back and gasped, to which he feverishly moved in and again began to kiss her neck more potently than before.

Surprised, she nearly fell backwards, but Naruto's arms held her up. She closed her eyes again and put her hands down to the top of his pants in the back. The fire in her belly had shifted lower and now rested in her pelvis.

From there the primal burning was sending its heat in wave after wave through her body.

"Naruto," she gasped, pulling her hips in against him and wrapping a leg around the backs of his knees to hold tight to him.

"Naruto," she whimpered as the waves of heat seared through her chest, igniting overwhelming desires.

Shizune felt herself shaking like a leaf in the wind, unable to hold in all the feelings whirling through her. The kisses, the chills, his warm hands, pressing against him, the warmth, the fire, the passion, the newfound sensations, they were all too much to contain.

"God.... she gasped.

Naruto smiled. Knowing he was doing this to her was overwhelming, intoxicating even, and it was if something inside him had stirred.

It was a mix of both the kyuubi and his hidden desires for her.

Combined, they had his common sense on autopilot.

He slid his hands down her back and under her thighs, rubbing the muscle as he hoisted her up off of her feet and wrapped her other leg around him.

The girl let herself go.

She gave him control and did _not_ want it back.

Once she was secure, Naruto slid his hands back up her back under her shirt and began to gently stroke her shoulders and sides. He kissed her lips again as his vision blurred from the overwhelming new sensations.

Naruto blinked to clear his eyes and found himself starring at her as she leaned her head back, biting her lip to keep from moaning and clenching her eyes shut.

Everything about her seemed surreal, and it was only then that Naruto realized he'd carried them to a wall, and had set her back against it. He saw himself pulling her against him and grinding against her.

She whimpered softly.

Shocked, he ceased moving, horrified that he was somehow hurting her.

"No," she gasped as she felt him slow down, "Please don't stop."

She opened her eyes and starred, blearily into his own.

"Don't stop."

The look on her face melted immediately away into a pleading smile.

She wasn't afraid or in pain, she was in pure _bliss_.

As they continued, and as she pulled him close to her, it was quite obvious, and to him that this was much, _much _more.

She was in love.

They were not seen again for several hours. (Wink Wink)

Notes: **Rifureshu saigen jakushou no jutsu: (**Refreshing return of Youth)


	2. I Love You

**AHA! A ONESHOT THIS SHALL NOT BE! IT SHALL BE A MULTI-CHAP FIC! THANX SO MUCH FOR THE POSITIVE REVIEWS AND PM'S EVERYONE! OH, AND I MIGHT UPGRADE THIS TO 'M', JUST SO ALL YOU 'T' READERS KNOW.**

**JA NE!**

"Ba-chan! I found her!"

She dropped her paperwork and gaped as she beheld her assistant.

"Sh-Shizune! What in Kami's name happened to you?!"

Naruto chuckled at Tsunade's expression incredulous expression as he showed her Shizune, who was happily resting her head on his shoulder, while beaming at her mentor.

"...And this is what happened to her, baa-chan! She looks like she's 18 now!"

He elbowed her in the waist, and in response, she delivered him a swift peck upon his cheek, causing him to blush.

"See! And it's not a henge!"

"Hai, Lady Tsunade,It's the real deal." Shizune stated firmly at this, giggling as he gave her had an affectionate squeeze, adding some more onto what she had just said.

"I have to say though, it really _does_ feel good to be this young again." Naruto smiled when she said, while she closed her eyes again, nuzzling herself into his chest.

"Can't say no to that."

Tsunade tsked silently. "I must say, even _I'm_ surprised that she went to such lengths...

"So do you still need us here?" Asked Naruto.

"Got a date?" The fifth Hokgae commented dryly.

Naruto and Shizune grinned as one.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Replied her apprentice.

Tsunade let out an exasperated sigh at Naruto's goofy grin, the one that grew upon his face, whenever he looked at Shizune.

"Then scram, I have other matters to-

Shaking her head, she ran her eyes over the scroll that Shizune had used.

Something suddenly occured to her, and she called them to stop, just as they were almost out the door.

"I still can't believe you came up with something this elaborate Shizune. And you say you didn't have ANY outside help?" The medic paled at that, and nervously hid herself behind Naruto as she gave her answer. "Well, I was rather lacking in data, so...I did some research on your mitotic regeneration, and the jutsu you use to keep yourself looking so young."

"Meaning....Asked Tsunade, her tone deadly leaving Shizune to answer the question.

"I had to look your personal journals!" Her assistant abruptly shouted.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as Tsunade slammed both hands down on her desk. "YOU DID WHAT?!" She was obviously none to happy, at the realization that her private techniques had been researched so openly, and without her permission.

Not to mention her journals! There was..._personal _information in there!

Naruto gulped nervously as Tsunade cracked her knuckles. "Oh crap. I suggest we run. NOW"

Before Tsunade could deliver her wrath upon them, they were both gone in an instant, the doors slamming behind them.

--

Naruto collapsed against a wall, laughing, whilst Shizune was on her hands and knees panting heavily from running so hard, with her new 'weights' up top.

She caught Naruto staring at her, and noticed his smile.

"Something wrong?"

He shook his head, a faraway look in his eyes, as he stared into the morning sky.

"No, I just never thought things would turn out so perfectly."

She picked herself up, then wraped an arm in his.

"You mean us?"

"Yeah. I'm...

Her kiss expressed her feelings for him, nuzzling her nose against his, as they tenderly made out, with slow and deliberate passion soaking up every second.

"I'm happy too." She replied, upon breaking away, to embrace him, head resting on his shoulder, as he did the same to her.

...So...about that date..."Murmurred Naruto.

"My place or yours?" Laughed Shizune, especially when he turned beet red.

"Yours." He suddenly said, and she arched a delicate eyebrow, accepting his little challenge.

"Fine then hotshot. But first...

She whispered into his ear, and he blinked a few times, before getting her drift.

"Eh? Sure, I guess I could reintroduce you to everybody."

"Good. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces." She grinned slyly.

Naruto shook his head in wonder.

This Shizune was an entirely different person. She still had the same kind and caring nature of her older self, but now, she was vivaciously energetic, cheerful, and downright...

He thought less of himself for it, but he still thought it anyways, as she twisted to pin him against the alleway wall, and kiss him with reckless abandon, which he soon returned in kind, their hands thoroughly molesting and grabbing anything within reach of the other, until Naruto was nearly rock hard, and Shizune was practically wet.

...Sexy.

"I love you." She suddenly whispered into his ear, her body literally _aching_ for him, and she was barely holding herself in check. "I love you so freaking much...

Naruto blinked slowly, before he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, that added significant meaning to his words.

He'd loved ever since he saw her upon his return from the three year training trip with Ero-senin.

THAT had been the only time he'd seen Shizune in something other than her black robe. That day, she had worn a simple pair of black jogging shorts, and a black tanktop.

Naruto had breezed right past Sakura, to say hello to Shizune first.

It must've been fate, she was right _there _at the gate, just as he got back.

Apparently, her way of saying hello, had been to cry out his name in surprise, then tackle him in a flying glomp, right there in public. Oddly enough, when they had landed, their lips...

Had brushed, for just a second.

That was it.

That was when he knew.

"I love you too."

"Damn, you should have done this sooner," Murmurred Naruto, breaking away from their tongue wrestling match long enough to breathe.

"I agree." She murmurred into his ear huskily, proceeding to give it a small nibble seconds later, before they finally managed to break apart, lest they actually end up doing 'it' right here in the alley.

She looped an arm in his, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Allright then, lets go make everyone jealous."

Naruto gave a low whistle, as he saw the fire in her eyes, full of youthful vigor, as they emerged into the sunlight.

"Holy-I'm glad this is permanent."

As they spotted a few of their friends in the distance, the new couple called out and waved to get their attention.

"So am I Naruto,so am I." She murmurred to herself.

Konoha was in for the surprise of a lifetime...


End file.
